


Meditative Struggle

by CountryDoctor



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountryDoctor/pseuds/CountryDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet is based on an Original Kirk/Mirror!Spock manip I just created.  The manip will come up later once I learn how to embed images.  </p><p>Feedback is highly encouraged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditative Struggle

_You are not my captain._

Every syllable intertwines with Spock’s subconscious during his meditation, tone even, directness unmistakable. 

Yet the image in his mind remains, no longer concealed in a hidden realm,

 but ever present, alive and unshaken, his amber eyes mesmerizing.

 

_You are NOT my captain!_

The Vulcan’s eyelids tighten, hot entangled fingers press against his lap.  His voice risen, tone sharpened, 

determined to win this inner war between logic and emotion. 

But the man with his captain’s face is unrelenting, the edges of his mouth curl upward, crumbling the Vulcan’s mental defenses.

Spock untangles his aching fingers, masking his face with hands, sighing into his palms as his head bow between shoulders.  

No, the man is indeed not his captain.  Just a resemblance of the one he loves.

 


End file.
